


First Time For Everything

by bigk4062



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Part of Aftermath but you don't need to read that, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Mai has brought Joey to a hotel room to finally work out all the tension between the two of them from the first time they met.





	First Time For Everything

A/N: I've been sick all weekend, so I decided to catch up on some writing. This was originally going to be part of Aftermath, but I cut it because I was trying to not make the fic too long. I cleaned it up a little bit, so I decided to post it for everyone's viewing pleasure. This is my first time writing anything like this, so please be kind. Thank you for readying.

 

Mai patted the bed next to her, waiting for Joey to sit. The poor boy was shaking, obviously trying to cover up his nervousness about being his first time. She giggled, reaching over to grab the younger boys hand and pull him close. They kissed, long and deep, tongues fighting for control as neither one wanted to stopped.  
Finally Mai broke away, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. Joey watched her carefully, playing with the comforter on the bed. He had wanted this for so long, and now that the opportunity was here, he didn't know what to do.  
Mai grinned at him, running her long fingers over his body, enjoying the sight of a man being aroused by her. She leaned down, whispering gently in his ear  
“Now that your 18, how about we finish what we started in Pegasus's Castle two years ago Joseph.”  
Joey nodded, pulling Mai on top of him and smiling himself.  
“Well, I believe I was sleeping, and you 'forgot' which room was yours and asked to sleep in my bed. Next thing I knew, you were sitting on top of me with just a bra on.”  
Joey smiled as Mai slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her purple tank top. He pulled off his own shirt, allowing Mai to admire his well toned chest. Years of helping Yami save the world had helped Joey bulk up, giving him an impressive six pack and well developed muscles.  
“You've been working out Joseph, I approve.”  
Mai said, running her fingers down Joey's chest. Joey grabbed her tank top, pulling it off her to reveal her custom made Red Eyes Black Dragon underwear. He blinked in surprise, looking up at her. Mai shrugged, grinding her hips on Joey's crotch.  
“I got these for you for your birthday. Sorry it took me so long to give them too you..”  
She ran her hands over her breasts, watching Joey's eyes darken with desire. He could feel himself stiffening, his blood flooding down south so rapidly his head was aching from the lost. Mai slid down Joey's legs, looking up at him from the foot of the bed.  
She stood, quickly discarding her skirt on the floor before unhooking her bra and dumping it along with her panties. Joey watched her, laying on his back as he stared dimly at her, wondering what she was going to do next.  
Mai answered him by sitting down on the bed, running her hands over his still-clothed arousal. He moaned, lost in the sensations of finally being touched by a woman, after waiting for so long. Mai tugged down his pants, leaning down to deep throat him quickly, quietly humming as his length filled her mouth.  
Stars erupted behind Joey's eyes, and he thrusted up, causing Mai to hold him down on the bed while she worked on licking and nipping the tender skin around his cock. Soft moans turned into groans, and Mai barely managed to pull away before Joey came, leaking out all over her hands.  
She smiled, walking into the bathroom to wash up and grab a towel to wipe Joey off. She walked back into the bedroom to find him laying there sheepishly grinning at her. She tossed the towel to him, waiting for him to finish before speaking.  
“You ready for the real thing now Joey?”  
She asked, smiling at him and winking. Joey nodded, watching as Mai crawled on the bed towards him, laying down and pulling him on top. She folded her hands and laid back, winking at him.  
“So, what are you gonna do first hun?”  
Joey reached out and touched her breast, rubbing his thumb on the tip before touching the other one. Mai closed her eyes, enjoying Joey's clumsly fumbling around on top of her. His lips brushed against her right breast and she gasped, feeling his gentle nips on her skin.  
“Joey”  
she breathed, opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her, running his hands down her side til they were under her butt, squeezing the other part of her anatomy that had had a starring role in his liquid dreams.  
He then started kissing again, beginning right below her breasts and slowly going down her body, kissing and nibbling all over her stomach as he reached his ultimate goal. He started working his tongue inbetween her sensitive folds, enjoying her taste on his tongue and lips. Mai groaned, gasping and writhing on the bed as Joey kept on licking her.  
Finally she came, Joey licking her all over as she panted trying to catch her breath. He smiled at her, sitting up so she could see his full erection, his eyes questioning her silently. She nodded, spreading her legs wider so he could enter her.  
As he did she moaned, her body still on high alert from her orgasm. Joey thrusted inside her, starting out slow before quickly increasing the pace. They were bouncing so hard that Mai couldn't help but hope no one was in the room next door.  
Joey kissed her then, and her thoughts went right back to what they were doing. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as close as she possibly could. They moved together, Joey gaining more and more confidence as Mai responded. Joey stiffened, spilling his seed into Mai as he collapsed on top of her.  
Mai smiled at him, her own orgasm finishing as they laid next to each other. Joey smiled back, stroking her hair as he kissed her. They laid together, basking in the afterglow of their activities. Joey fell asleep minutes later, and Mai crawled out of bed, entering the bathroom to clean up.  
As she washed her face a sudden realization came over her, and she rushed back into the bedroom, only to see the still wrapped condom laying on the night stand. 

 

A/N: So yea, basically Mai came into town with the intention of having sex with Joey. Good thing his father kicked him out so he had no place to stay.


End file.
